Hidden Secrets and Hidden Love
by romanticpoet10123
Summary: A new girl comes to the school from America. Here she catches Tsubasa's eye.
1. Introducing Characters

Name-Michaela Helgadson-age:15, height:5'9, blonde hair, brown eyes. bangs. above shoulder length hair.

Alice-Can make people's body go limp for 2 hours by touching their body's central's nervous systems. Possible death if wanted to.

Love intrest-Tsubasa and unrequited-Akira Tonōch AKA Tono

Name-Tsubasa Andō-age:16, height:6'3, blueish black hair, gray eyes

alice-shadow manipluation alice

love interest-Michaela

Name-Misaki Harada-age: 16, height-5'8, pink hair, reddish eyes

alice-doppleganger alice

love intrest-Megane

Name-Megane-age-16, height-6'1, grayish brown hair, blue eyes

alice-posession alice

love intrest-Misaki Harada

Name-Akira Tonōch-age:19, height 6'2, black long hair, green eyes

alice-Amplification alice

love intrest (unrequited)-Michaela, he loves her but she doesn't feel the same way. follows her around everywhere


	2. A light at the end of the tunnel

It was a bright summer day at the academy. Tsubasa and Megane were sitting in their favorite spot, underneath the weaping willow. Megane and Tsubasa didn't speak for awhile. Tension was in the air. The reason for tension was that Megane and Misaki had been going out for a couple if weeks and decided not to tell anyone. Tsubasa found out from Tono. And to him it was the worst way to find out.

*flashback*

"Hey! Tsubasa! What is up my man!" yelled Tono. Tsubasa looked back at his senior. 'sigh, I guess I can not bump into this guy' thought Tsubasa. Putting on a big fake smile replied saying that nothing was new and that he was just heading to class. "haha, you don't fool me! Tsubasa! Did you hear? Megane getting down and dirty with well you know!" Tsubasa was now alert and listening. He told Tono that no he didn't know who Megane was getting down and dirty with. Tono looked surprised. "So you aren't up to par with the big couple? It's Misaki and Megane! I always knew it would happen!" Tsubasa just ran away after Tono completed his words. He didn't want to know anymore. Tsubasa ran up to his dorm put his head on his pillow and just kept thinking 'I knew it. She always looked at him whenever she said I love you.'

*end flashback*

Megane decided that it was time to speak up. "Um Tsubasa. I know your pissed. And I don't blame you. I would be too. But I really love her. Like a lot. And I rea-" That's when Tsubasa cut him off. "Listen Megane I do realize that. But, what the hell. WHy didn't you just tell me from the start? Just nevermind. Just put the past behind us. Okay? Just don't keep anymore secrets." Megane looked surprised. "Um okay great. Um well I have to get to Misaki. Later." Tsubasa watched Megane run off. 'At least he has a girl. Well whatever. Maybe I too should get back into the dating game.' Tsubasa thoughts were interrupted by hearing Tono laughing and talking to a girl. 'What is Tono doing now!' Tsubasa got up and went over to the sidewak. Sure enough there was Tono and with a girl he had no idea who she was. Tsubasa started to think about how beautiful that girl was, when Tono took notice of Tsubasa.

Tono looked over and he saw Tsubasa. 'Poor guy. I'm going to be my friendly self and talk to him.' "Hey Man. Whats new?" The girl near Tono smiled but it looked uncomfortable. "Um Hi. My name is Michaela. I'm uh new here. I came from the United States. I heard this school was international. right?" Tsubasa nodded. "Ya it is. That's cool you came here though. Whats your power?" Michaela just smiled. "My power is that if I touch a person's central nervous system they go limp and have no control over their bodies. If I concentrate hard I can...well lets just say I really don't care for my power at all." Tsubasa looked over at Tono who looked on in sadness. "Well we really have to go. Michaela has her first day! I shall help you get dressed!" Said Tono. Tsubasa slapped Tono. "Leave Michaela alone. It's her first day. I'm sure she doesn't want to be sexually assaulted on her first day. Good-bye Michaela." Michaela laughed and waved good-bye as she headed off to her dorm. Tsubasa thought to himself. 'I'm starting to like this year.


	3. A Surprise

HEY! :) ok well I decided that Tsubasa will be from Germany, Misaki will be from France, Megane will be from Canada (so original, I know) and Akira will be from Japan. (where the story takes place) :) Well I just want to thank everyone who is reading this. hehe. And I am so sorry! I was busy with homework. Sucks to be in high school. :/ Please don't kill me, how about love me instead! :)

Michaela was walking around the campus, not knowing what direction she was headed. 'I am officially lost. Way to go me!' Without realizing where she was headed she bumped into a short elementary school boy. "Oh I am so sorry. Are you all right?" said Michaela. The little boy got up from the ground and glared. "Listen old hag." Michaela pointed to herself 'Me? I'm the old hag!' "I am not an old hag! Listen here I am 15, young and youthful. Nowhere near old and wrinkly!" screamed Michaela. The boy looked taken aback. As if no one has ever talked to him in that tone. "Whatever. Later old hag." he said, as he walked away. Michaela shook her head. 'What the hell is wrong with this school? I mean honestly. Little boys shouldn't know the word, hag.' Then she looked up and saw Misaki running towards her. "Michaela! Michaela, over here! I have some really cool news. Guess what class you are going to be in. Okay I can't wait! Mine! You're in my class!" Misaki said excitedly. 'Wow, I forgot how she can talk a mile a minute.' Michaela just smiled and nodded. "Oh and Megumi is in that class too. So is Tsubasa. You've met him right?" Michaela thought. "Tsubasa, this kid with the star on his face and that hat? Him? Yea, I've met him. He saved me from Akira." Misaki laughed and said, "Yea, that Akira always trying to help girls dress or stuff. He can be such a perv. Oh! It's time to get to class. C'mon, let's walk together!" Michaela rolled her eyes, "He isn't that bad, and yea sure! There is no way I want to be lost on my first day." Michaela just followed wherever Misaki went.

Tsubasa was running towards his classroom. 'Late, again. Third time this week. Noda will be pissed. That is if he is here. Which I highly doubt.' Tsubasa swung the door open. "I'm here! Nobody move!" He yelled. Everyone just looked at him and then back to what their were staring at previously. "What are you staring at?" Mikan went over to him. "It's Michaela. You know! The new girl. It's pretty rare when we have an American come to the school." Tsubasa smiled. 'Ah, yes. Now I remember. Wait, she is in my class Oh-' Tsubasa didn't realize but what he thought came out loud "Oh Shit!" Everyone's eyes drifted on him. Michaela also looked quizicall. "Um, is there something wrong?" asked Michaela. Tsubasa feeling embarrassed tried to keep his cool demeanor and replied cooly "No, I'm find. Thanks. I remember you though. Weren't you with Tono?" Michaela tilted her head. "Oh, I forgot. You guys call him Tono not Akira. Yea, I was." Megane and Misaki looked at each other. "Do they realize they are having a conversation, in front of everyone?" asked Megane. Misaki shook her head. "Darling, don't do anything. I want to see how long it takes them to realize." Michaela and Tsubasa then headed to some random seats while Tsubasa was talking rather animately. Then out of nowhere their teacher Noda appeared. "Hello class. I have something really special I need to share with you. And by special I mean only a handful of people will prosper from this." Everyone had their ears open and he had their full attention.


	4. A Stormy Night

Everyone was in the classroom was listening to Noda anxiously.

"Okay, well we are having another festival. Yet, the person who comes up with the best idea-" said Noda. Before he can finish the sentence he time trips.

"Where did he go? Is he, um, coming back?" asked Michaela. Everyone shook their head and got up to do something else.

Tsubasa slowly made his way over. "So, um do you like it here?" Michaela stood up to face him.

"Yea, I do. Well, sure I miss my family and friends a bunch, but I'll just have to get used to it." She replied.

Megane and Mitsuki made their way towards the two. "Darling, how about we do the same thing last year. It was a good idea." Megane shook his head. "That little monster almost put me on fire. Worst five minutes of my life." Mitsuki looked sad and disappointed. "But, if you do this, I will make it worth your while." Megane smiled and nodded in agreenment.

Michaela and Tsubasa looked at each other in disgust. 'Well, we now know who aren't virgins.' thought Michaela.

Tsubasa's eyes got wide. 'Wait! Megane is not a virgin and I am! There is something wrong with this! Not fair!' thought Tsubasa.

So, then it was decided. They would do the same thing from the year before. Just, because everyone was out of options and well Mikan wasn't in this class anymore.

Tsubasa looked glum. "God, I can't believe we don't have lil'Mikan here with us." Everyone nodded sadly. Michaela looked confused. 'Mikan?' Tsubasa looked at Michaela. "Oh, right. Mikan is a 12 year old now. She came here. And well, she changed a lot of people's lives."

Michaela looked surprised as did Megane and Mitsuki. "Why are you talking about her like she is dead? We visit her ever Sunday." asked Mitsuki.

Class was over then and everyone headed out to hang out by the weeping willow. Mitski and Megane sat by each other and snuggled. Michaela and Tsubasa sat by each other, but looked uncomfortable. "So, Michaela. Tell us about your life." said Mitsuki.

Michaela looked taken back. "Well, there is nothing that important. I grew up in the America. I have a mom, dad, brother, sister, and a dog. I went to a regular public school. Which meant I didn't have to wear a uniform. Which by the way, when will I recieve mine? Nevermind. I love music and to read. That is about it."

Everyone stared back with their mouths open. "Now, now, people. Close your mouths, you might catch flies."replied Michaela.

"Wow, I haven't heard you speak that much." said Mitsuki.

"Probably, because, you interrupt her all the time", answered back Tono, who just came and sat down in between Tsubasa and Michaela. "Michaela darling you look beautiful as always. I have your uniform it's back in my dorm. You can come down later tonight and get it."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Yea, I don't think so. I think maybe you should try and keep it in your pants. Michaela is a girl with real feelings. Something you aren't familiar with."

Michaela turned to look at Tsubasa while Tono looked down sad. "No, its fine. Guys cut it out. Let's go get it now." Everyone at once stood up.

Once they got at Tono's dorm, everyone was in awe. "This is a dorm? More like a mansion!" exclaimed Megane. It indeed was huge. It was victorian style, complete with a hot tub and a koi pond and a fountain. "Oh, my parents just made a generous sum to the school." said Tono.

"A generous sum? How generous?" asked Tsubasa. Tono rolled his eyes. "Very generous. Now can we move on?" Everyone walked in.

"This is huge!" exlaimed Tsubasa. "Yes, I know. I think we established that." said an exasperated Tono.

"He is right it is huge." said Michaela. "Oh, Michaela you are just too kind, and cute!" exclaimed Tono.

"But, she just said what I just said. Why did you get pissed at me?" asked Tsubasa. "Michaela is different. She is cute. You on the other hand aren't. Now lets go upstairs." replied Tono.

As they went upstairs everyone realized that Tono was the only one living here. Minus the servents. "Well, here we are. C'mon in, and make yourself comfortable." Everyone was in awe.

"I absolutely love your bedroom!" screamed Mitsuki. Megane patted her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Oh, thanks." said Tono as he strolled over to his bed where Michaela's uniform was. "Here. You can try it on in the bathroom to see if it fits." Michaela nodded.

In only five minutes she came out. Everyone was stunned. "That skirt is short." said a beet-red Tsubasa. "I know! Isn't it fabulous exlaimed Tono. "Idiots. All the girls skirts are short." said Mitsuki.

"It, uh, doesn't reach my fingertips. Is this really, um, acceptable?" asked Michaela. All of a sudden, one of the maids came in. "Sir Akira, It is storming out terribly. The guests must not travel in this weather. Shall I make up some beds for them? asked the maid. "Yes, please. Thank you darling." said Tono. Everyone looked at each other. Staying at Tono's house? Over night?

Authors note-

I am so excited. Who knows what I will have planned for them. hehe actually I have no idea. If any ideas PM me. Your ideas can be G-R. (minor R please like no sex)


End file.
